1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rimless spectacles which have a pair of lenses directly connected to each other by means of a bridge member at the inside portions of the lenses and a connecting member pivoted respectively to a forward end portion of a pair of temples, said connecting member being directly attached to the lenses.
2. Prior Art
Conventional rimless spectacles, as shown in FIG. 25, comprise a bridge member b which directly connects the inner side portion of each of lenses a and a, and a pair of temples c, each of which is pivotably connected to a connecting member d at a forward end thereof, said connecting member being directly attached to the outer portion of the lens a. Such rimless spectacles are so called two-point-spectacles and have an advantage of superior sight in side views and light weight since the rims of the lenses interfering the sight are completedly removed. Such rimless spectacles give a wearer such a feeling that the wearer is not wearing spectacles. Accordingly, the rimless spectacles becomes popular and its demand increases nowadays.
As the rimless spectacles, a number of types are proposed in view point of design and attaching construction of a connecting member to a lens and also attaching construction of a bridge member to the lens have not been changed. These will be decribed with reference to FIGS. 25 and 26.
Both side parts of FIG. 25 and the left side part of FIG. 26, show the attaching construction of a connecting member d to a lens a. The connecting member d is made of metal in the shape of a L-letter, and a contact-portion g is attached to the front portion of a main body e of the connecting member d by means of soldering, said contact-portion g being curved and contacted with a periphery f of the lens on the outer side of the lens. A fix-projection i is attached to the contact-portion g by means of soldering, said fix-portion being made to project inwardly of the lens and to have an end having an opening h. The outer and upper edge portion of the lens has an opening j, which has a common axis with the opening h of the fix-projection i. A bolt m is inserted into both of the openings h and j and resin washers k and k having even thickness, each washer being disposed at the both sides of the opening j of the outer side of the lens. A nut n is screwed on a screwed portion of the bolt which projects rearwardly of the lens, so as to fix the connecting member d to the lens a. In this attaching construction, the resin washers k and k are used for the purpose of buffer in order to prevent the lens from damaging due to the head of the bolt or the nut.
The center part of FIG. 25 and the right part of FIG. 26 are shown for describing the attaching construction of a bridge member b to the lens a. The attaching construction is basically the same as that of the connecting member d. A bolt m is inserted into an opening p of the fix-projection o and an opening q of the lens a, and also resin washers k and k having even thickness each washer being disposed at the both sides of the opening q of the inner side of the lens. A nut n is screwed on a screwed portion of the bolt which projects rearwardly of the lens, so as to fix the bridge member b to the lens a. The resin washers k and k are used also for the purpose of a buffer in order to prevent the lens from damaging due to the head of the bolt or the nut.
FIG. 27 shows another aspect of the attaching construction of the connecting member d to the lens a. The connecting member d, which is made of resin, presents an L-letter and has a contact-portion g and a fix-projection i at an end thereof. The outer and upper edge portion of the lens has an opening j, which has a common axis with the opening h of the fix-portion i. A rivet u is inserted into the opening h of the fix-projection, the opening j of the lens and a resin washer k, said washer being disposed at the opening j of the rear side of the periphery of the lens. The heads v and v of the rivet u are engaged with the front surface of the lens and the rear surface of the fix-projection so as to fix the connecting member d to the lens a.
The conventional rimless spectacles, however, had the following problems.
I. Where the connecting member was made of metal, it was necessary to use jigs such as a flat plier for varying the angle of bend of the connecting member to control the degree of opening of the temples in order to fit the rimless spectacles to the side head portions of a wearer. The operation for bending the connecting member had to be carried out after the connecting member was once removed from the lens in order to prevent the lens from damaging.
Therefore, to control the degree of opening of the temples, it was necessary to take steps of attaching the connecting member to the lens, assembling the spectacles, fitting the spectacles to the wearer, disassembling the connecting member to adjust the degree of bend where the spectacles did not fit, and then again attaching the connecting member to assemble the spectacles for checking fitness. Sometimes it was necessary to repeat these steps.
By the way, in the case of conventional metal frame speatacles having rims, the bending state of the connecting member could be controlled minutely in a state that the connecting member was attached to the lens. However, in the case of the rimless spectacles, which had to control the connecting member after removing the same from the lens, it was necessary to take a number of steps for controlling the connecting member, as mentioned above, and it was therefore inefficient in operation.
II. Further, where bend of the connecting member for adjustment was not suitable, attachment of the contact-portion and the periphery of the lens did not go well when the connecting member was attached to the lens, so that the lens might be sometimes broken. Thus, expensive lenses became useless and uneconomical.
III. Particularly, in the case of using the metal connecting member, the connecting member was assembled by means of soldering at plural portions thereof and therefore it was sometimes damaged and separated at the soldering portions when the connecting member was bent for adjustment.
IV. Where the connecting member of resin was fixed by means of a rivet, the connecting member itself could not be bent. Therefore, to fit the spectacles to a wearer, it was necessary to prepare a number of the connecting members having a different angle of bend. Thus, it had to design and prepare a plurality of molds and this increased manufacturing costs. Further, such a connecting member became peculier and so it was inconvenient in an ordinary store.